


Ambivalencia

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En esa situación Hevn no tiene muchas opciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalencia

La hierba bajo sus pies está húmeda y Hevn maldice por lo bajo mientras corre, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Los gritos de sus perseguidores son suficientes para saber que siguen tras ella y confirmar si siguen siendo cinco, si los zapatos que lanzó hacia ellos dieron en el blanco y al menos uno de ellos se ha quedado atrás o si otros se han unido a ellos no es productivo.

De no haber perdido su bolso tendría más opciones que correr y esperar perderlos o al menos encontrarse con alguien del grupo que ella reunió para este trabajo, pero lamentarse tampoco trae nada por lo que continúa hasta que los hombres dejan de gritar y escucha como caen al suelo uno tras otro.

Aunque está sin aliento, cuando se detiene y mira hacia atrás Hevn suspira con alivio. Todos están inconscientes y tras ella está Himiko.

—¿Con esta cuántas me debes? —pregunta, tapando y guardando el frasco en un solo movimiento.

—No te pedí ayuda —responde Hevn, echando su cabello tras su espalda y alzando su cabeza—. Sabes que yo también soy una profesional.

Himiko resopla y Hevn se endereza más, pero al final comparten una sonrisa y aunque Himiko le reclama por haberse dejado capturar —de nuevo— arriesgando la misión y Hevn le recuerda —de nuevo— que es gracias a ella que supieron a dónde ir, cuando se separan en un lugar seguro para Hevn prometen reencontrarse después.


End file.
